


[Fanvid] Collateral Damage

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: The pawn is always sacrificed first.





	[Fanvid] Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jb_slasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Download [91 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0kk2ao0t6igtw21/collateral.zip/file). Can [also be reblogged on Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/182751770937).


End file.
